In the related art, an operator holds a panel, and after an IC chip is in contact with a heating head of an IC chip extractor, the operator pushes the panel, so as to press the IC chip against the heat, thereby to remove the IC chip. However, during the extraction, the IC chip may easily be broken, and an electrode of the panel may be damaged by resultant debris. At this time, the panel has to be scrapped.